User talk:Jadesviciouscycle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Loveya/Vandalism/@comment-Jadesviciouscycle-20110222211552 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 21:15, 2011 February 22 RE: GIF's? Posting the direct URL of images in the comment box will make them appear. I know, they for sure always show up when hosted by Photobucket, but I'm not sure about other photo hosts. Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The picture only shows up once you post the comnent. You have to put the direct URL into the comment box and submit the comment to be able to see the picture. Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem! I'm glad you figured it out. Loveya Pictures last longer. 22:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Best Wiki Friend Aww thankyou this is dedicated to you http://i126.photobucket.com/albums/p97/hawk-56/Gifs/Iloveyou.gif Yes :) He is so adorable! <3Nisoja 00:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja Hey Ok cool thankyou. :)TifaLockhartFan 05:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) "Hideout" All I cantell you is to talk to Adam it's his thing. Sorry. Hi Lol aww I'm glad he's back though hope you guys are having fun. :) <3TifaLockhartFan 01:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Imogen Fanfiction It was really good! You should write more, Jade. EliGObsessed ♥ 18:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Degrassilover1234567 and Chantay Thank you for reporting it to me! She is a troll that hasn't lived out her year lear ban, so she is definitely going right back on that.. Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RaNdOm CoMmEnT I have to wonder if this Car is too big to ride Straighten or not Straighten its such a crazy Mental Problem It`s sooner than I thought but you Chewed me out I`ve lost control and there`s no Kidnapping I`m gonna fuck you all over Out of the Body and into the Body again You make me want to forget And fuck you all over Here I come Icky out of my mind or worse Another Comfort to get burned, And fuck you all over I`m gonna fuck you all over Fantastic and emo-liscious all a big surprise You`ve got the warning hesitation portrayed aside It`s sooner then i want but you caught my Vagina I guess I`m ready now to fuck you I`m gonna fuck you all over »-(¯`v´¯)-» Jackie »-(¯`v´¯)-» 18:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. He was nine I believe. We had him since he was about 6 months old. Thank you for your condolence. <3 Busy Busy..... Well, I am on Break from Degrassi Wiki for awhile and I have been busy also. School is making me more busy. I am doing ok. I don't know when I will be on. My weeks are so filled up it isn't even funny.*Herby* 03:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I need help picking an icon: http://i919.photobucket.com/albums/ad33/Sly-Ninja-Fox/tumblr_lrn8goTYNB1qfbdbo.png http://i919.photobucket.com/albums/ad33/Sly-Ninja-Fox/Mightuse.png http://i919.photobucket.com/albums/ad33/Sly-Ninja-Fox/Katniss2.png http://i919.photobucket.com/albums/ad33/Sly-Ninja-Fox/JenniferLawrenceIcon1.png and http://i919.photobucket.com/albums/ad33/Sly-Ninja-Fox/JenniferLawerence.png Babe. Jade, you are a babe. I lub chu. <3 Oh, and here's a picture of that guy in my icon. Rather nice eye candy, no? He is a bit mint. :P I make straight A's. 04:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) <3 Thank you Jade, it really means a lot. :) You've always cared about me, I'm not quite sure why, maybe you're just one of those few people out there that are naturally nice, but it's really great of you. You're a good friend. WhiteDave 05:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks <3 Aww, thanks. That was really nice of you. It actually made me feel better. And it helped me realize that I shouldn't be upset over something someone said that I'm never going to see again anyways. That message helped me a lot :) BoilingPoint 12:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: You ok? I'm fine, just a select few annoying people is all. Thanks for the concern! EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 00:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi<3 Hey gurl do you have a youtube account?TifaLockhartFan 04:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey<3 No it's just that somebody had the username Jade and some numbers. I just thought it might've been you lol.TifaLockhartFan 03:42, October 20, 2011 (UTC) You like corn? You Should talk to Maddy (Honestlyhonest) She Lurves CORN ChristinaLauren 22:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Stadam <333 So I saw Steven this morning!!! Okay, at my school, if you get to school before 8 a.m., you have to sit in the gymnasium and wait for the bell to ring to dismiss! okay, so i saw him this morning in the gym.. he was sitting from afar.. i glanced at him and he looked at me.. i said what's up in a cool, manly fashion (: and then he said what's up ''too with a little SMIRK <333 ~wait we didnt actually '''say' what's up, we nodded our heads what's up! then later that day, I saw him in the hallway. (i was skipping trololol) We chatted for a bit... it was nothing really (: I CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW <333 Drayden Montana i wish i wasn't famous 20:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Some spam? Hey,Jade! Thanks for telling me about the spam.It's all been deleted now.If you need anything else,let me know. :D CamilleA05 ♥ 23:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup Yup, I understand. I wasn't offended. We both have different opinions and that's perfectly okay :) It's actually interesting learning about others opinions. So yes, we are cool :) Innocence&instinct 04:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Innocence&instinct Hehe ;) Haha, you really ''are ''one of the coolest bitches that I've met on this wiki. ;) Not as awesome as you! ;D I actually don't have a certain band that I like, but several. SafteySuit is has cool songs, and many others too! ;) How about you? Haha, I could tell you were a fan of PANIC! in our chat session yesterday ;) Other than Degrassi, I like Skins, Attack of the Show!, ANTM (although its getting sucky now), and Jersey Shore. :P And you, mah darlin'? Re: Hai, hello Hey Jade! It's nice to officially meet you, I have seen you on chat alot and you have been friendly enough to say hello, so I thank you for that! I hope you and I can be friends because I'm trying to become more social around here if you haven't noticed! Hmm.... my favourite movie? That's really hard! I love disaster films like 2012, Titanic, Poseidon, Day After Tomorrow, etc. and I love the Harry Potter series! However, my favourite movies will always be DISNEY FILMS! Have you posted any comments on my new blog for Disney couples? Degrassi Fan 03:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Omg, that's so soon! Thanks for the heads up! I didn't know. Danixcalifornia 04:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) HECK YES!!! Omg yes I can't wait to watch it! TifaLockhartFan 06:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's sucks I like all of the main characters, but it would be nice if Kelly could be in the next Season as well. Do you know if she will make little appearances?TifaLockhartFan 06:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat Uh, why was I banned from Chat? :/ —Random Ranaun (Talk to me!) 23:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Happy, Happy, Christmas ya fool! I'm just dropping by to wish you a merry Christmas for 2011! I hope you get fantastic gifts - the thing you'll be getting from me is definitely rice. ;) And you bet I'll serve you chicken nuggets with tomato sauce! I love you, Jade, like I love Brendon Urie (maybe even more! :O). I make straight A's. 09:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas. Jess.. Life is a prison. 17:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 22:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Erry1 come 2 misfits. luv ur mom tel dis 2 erry1 in duh chat ps dis aint amandurp wat. I guess I will. :3 I'm tired of here 21:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yo. Hi Jade, I know we haven't talked in like months. D: Anywho, nothing is really new, just school I guess. What's up with you? (: -- ♥Maria - No more fears, no more crying. 00:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. Janelle Monae? I never heard of here O: Anywho, I'm not trading Zayn for her. :3 -- ♥Maria ~ Can we fall one more time? 02:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yay~ Ew, Adrian isn't that cute, he's like a 6. :P Zayn is perf. That song is pretty good. All I listen to is One Direction and The Maine atm. Eh, here are some songs I like: The Maine - Identify, The Maine - When I'm At Home , One Direction - Moments, and One Direction - Forever Young. -- ♥Maria ~ Can we fall one more time? 00:17, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey Jade! It's me, Cameron! I know you don't make a big deal out of it, but come on, its your birthday! Well, I just wanted to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You're 15 now and I can't believe no one is celebreting it. Are there comments on Underneath it All? I haven't seen any yet. Anyways, me showing you my hideous face was your present.... whoop di doo! LMAO! So, maybe I'll see you on chat later. Until then, have a good birthday! I love you! <3333 Degrassi Fan 16:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ryan Smilez Happy Birthday, Jade! <3 Ryan Cynical Ross 16:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) so, its your birthday (: ~Happy Birthday to you~ ~Happy Birthday to you~ ~Happy Birthday dear Jade~ ~Happy Birthday to you!~ Hope its a good one! kat. <3 HAPPEH BIRFDAY randomly checked the bday blog. saw it was ur bday. Happy bday~Michi Tell me I'm a screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen Mine is August 11th. And nawt ne moar~Michi Tell me I'm a screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen Links Girl, thanks for the website! (: that'll really help! Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Lily's Irrelevance the next time someone doesn't leave a signature on my page i'm going to kill Redfooo 18:36, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ya deserve it idk heres a gif once the war has started it cannot end thanks to that gif i just spit out my soup in disgust heres ur gif tho Redfooo 23:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) lol you failed Re: You realize.... Well thanks to you statement on my talk page, I've been drawn to that conclusion, LOL! But seriously, I'm not going to be missed ''that ''much so I bet no one will talk page me. But yes, if you do want to talk to me for the next nine weeks, talk page is your first destination - I'll reply every day because I'm still signing in to the Wiki and doing like one daily edit so I can get the badge which counts the number of days you have been active. :P Badge whore.~ I make straight A's. 21:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) School went great for the first day! Most of the lessons were a breeze except for maths and English which were classes I got homework from. I finished my maths homework last night (it was an exercise of fifteen questions on solving surds) and I need to do my English homework tonight. All I have to do for English is write an introduction to my very own crime fiction novel to see if I understand the structure of it - we're studying crime fiction in English, yes. :P Um, about new musicians, I haven't really been looking at anyone but the person I'm about to show you now isn't really 'new'. I have loved her for a while but I don't remember showing you her or this song so here is 'Raiders' by Owl Eyes. Check out her other material though, but this song is my personal favourite of her's. :) I make straight A's. 01:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Aaa, of course I have heard that song by Janelle! Extraordinary artist she is - she truly deserves 10000000x the amount of hype she's already received since dueting with Fun. on 'We Are Young'. I found a couple of songs that aren't really 'new' again but they may be new to you. This song called '1996' by The Wombats is a personal favourite off their 'This Is Modern Glitch' album. I'm sure you may have heard of The Wombats' music or their name but this is a completely underrated song off the album so feel free to listen to it. :) Then there is also 'Endless Summer' by The Jezabels which are an Australian band. I like the song... Don't know about you, haha! Oh, and there's 'Jona Vark' by Gypsy and the Cat. This is a song I've been alone on liking for a while so I'm hoping you'll be the first to join me on this side. :P AMG U be dissin mah Zaya icon too when you KNOW (emphasis on know) that they are OTP? V_V Re: Aristocats Hey Jade! Thanks for your message. It really means a lot to me that you took note of me not being on chat. I don't really know what to say right now because EVERYTHING I say on here automatically goes to the stupid confessions, and I get hated on. I know people say to just ignore it, but having so much hate every single day is too much. Thanks for saying that you and the others are willing to stick up for me because it makes me feel like not everyone on wiki totally despises me. Anyways, I might come on chat for a second just to join a tinychat with Aleesha and Sarah danger because they said we would do one today and I'm still close with them, but I'm not staying on the regular chat long because I'm clearly not wanted around here. Everyone is probably celebrating already about my leave. Degrassi Fan 03:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) hey hey hey Come to misfits? Like now? Hay qurl hayy 22:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: omg You can't believe how many times i repeated that scene, and yeah haha i can fix your theme for you x3 Comment on my blog post heres the link http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Degrassicrazyguy21/New_fanfiction from Degrassicrazyguy21 22:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Some nights I say fuck it all... OMG, I had the exact same thoughts as you about 'Some Nights'. I much prefer 'Aim and Ignite' (still after many listens) and their older material but I can say that I do like 'Some Nights' after multiple listens. 'Some Nights' and 'We Are Young' are definitely what kept me listening, but if I were to choose a favourite track other than the two listed, 'One Foot', definitely. The repitition in the song makes it infectious and hard not to pay attention to! I make straight A's. 09:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I'M GONNA KILL YOU STOP PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS!!!! ★☆✮✯ ⓚⓐⓨⓛⓐ ★☆✮✯ 00:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL DUDE, I stopped watching after I saw Bow Wow's low-budget ass on the show. I've decided to dedicate my Monday 8 PM timeslot to Dancing With the Stars, just so I can see Roshon Fegan and William Levy, because they are both hot as fuck. THEY'RE MAKING ANNE GAY? I'M FUCKING DONE. I am seriously CRYING. My God, that show is fucking horrible. I can't breathe. EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 00:01, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bitch IM BACK NOW THO!! D: I just realized where the hell r u @ babe?! EliGObsessed ツ]] 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 23:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) If a week is 15 days... Hate to break it to you gurl but it's been more like two weeks. Thanks though, I miss you bby <3 Ndavot (talk) 23:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC) omg hun I am so sorry I just couldn't bear to be on the ratchet computer I was on anymore. I am now on my laptop which is better but ur gone EliGObsessed ツ]] 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 15:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) SAB GURL SAB IKR I WAS DYING. I knew the wedding at the first was a fake and figured Angelo would be spending the rest of his 48 hours with Bay then be off the show for good (He is SO in and out. Like, make up your mind writers, is he staying or leaving?!) Then he and Regina get married for real. What about Regina's REAL man?! I commend her for so selflessly marrying Angelo for Bay though. Daphne and this chef... it's just... no. I wanted her to get with Travis so badly! I know the show is trying to be diverse with having deaf-hearing relationships, but we can have at least ONE deaf-deaf relationship :S I was shipping Balex, so I am so sad they are already over. I don't want Bay to forgive Emmett right now... He has done TOO much. He cheated not only with Bay's enemy, but Her brother's girlfriend, so he has pretty much destroyed his place in that family for one night with a dirty beliegerent hooker, all because Bay was trying to HELP HIM. Was it worth it? No. Hunter Perry (talk) 17:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) AMG WELCOME BACKZIEZ I SAW U COMMENT AND U HAVEN'T BEEN ON IN A LONG TIMEEEEE Jessy I don’t have time for another game. 20:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) omfg Wow you know a couple weeks ago I stumbled upon your page and was thinking wow wtf ever happened to this bitch.... I WAS ON CHAT YESTERDAY BUT I GOT BORED AND DIED YOU WOULD COME ON WHEN I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION ;A; Nothing much omfg just stressed because I still have other colleges to apply to ._. you? EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 16:44, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I've applied to Rutgers (accepted), Montclair State University (accepted), Seton Hall (accepted) and Drexel (still in progress). There's other colleges I'm planning on applying to, but my laziness has been taking over. Glad you are feeling content with yourself, though! c: EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 01:38, January 11, 2014 (UTC)